The Ninjago Movie
by Fizz the Great
Summary: Watch as Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane battle the evilest ghost of all...Morro...who is currently stealing everybody's clothes in Bricksburg, except their underwear's. add with a BUNCH of random things, watch as Benny, Emmet, and most of all the one your waiting for... Batman ruin the ninjas plan. The only thing they have is to work together, but will they? I ONLY WRITE WHEN ITS 12 AM!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Warning from** **…Emmet! Everybody applause clap clap clap.**

One day when Sensei Wu walked out of his tea shop to have a drink of tea, a portal in front of him suddenly appeared. When I say suddenly, it means.

 _Rolly, rolly, verp, verp, whoooo!_

And then boom! Portal!

 _Well, these portals are appearing quite frequently, ever since Lord Business was sorry for separating the worlds apart. I wonder who_ _'s coming through the portal this time,_ Sensei thought as he looked at the swirling portal. Suddenly Emmet jumped out of the portal, gasping as if he was being chased by an evil green ghost ninja bent on killing him.

"Sensei! Someone, someone who calls himself the green ninja attacked Bricksburg City! But we all know its not Lloyd. Lloyd would never do that. What's happening Sensei!"

"What's happening? What's happening? Well you tell me what's happening!" Sensei curtly replied.

Emmet stopped gasping and looked at him for a while. "Uh… what?"

Sensei stared at him hard in the eye before bursting out into laughter. "Ha, just messing with you, happy April Fools,"

"But it's Noven-"

"Never-mind that. A green ninja! Must be Morro again! He must have somehow used the portal to go to Bricksburg City!"

"Um, plus the fact he's blowing people's clothes away." Emmet said hesitantly. "And it's Novenmb-"

"What! That bad Morro, should have taught him manners." Sensei huffed, stroking his beard violently.

"Er, yes, everybody's running around in their tights, but don't freak out." Emmet quickly reassured but Sensei was not done.

"I must call the ninjas!" Sensei ran back to the tea shop with Emmet following close behind. "Ninjas, there's an attack in Bricksburg City!" Sensei yelled.

Cole dropped his cake. "What! Must be Morro again!" Cole looked down at his cake and said a silent prayer before continuing. "We must stop him!"

"What did he do this time?" Kai asked. He was situated in front of the TV playing the one and only game, Ninjago: Spinjitzu Snakedown.

"Well, he's blowing everybody's clothes away." Sensei replied, shaking his head and thoroughly reminding himself to teach his apprentices manners next time.

"What! Does that mean everybody is running around naked?" Jay exclaimed, "OMG! NOOOOO! I'm still wearing my rocket undies!"

"Don't worry!" Sensei started passing out plain white undies, "Quick, change into these to avoid humiliation! Be quick though! Bricksburg City is in danger and is in need of our help!"

 **Hey guys, Pokemon here. Please review! I will update soon. :) I hope we can hit 5 reviews by the time we get to chapter 3 or something. Good luck Jedis, may the force be with you as you trek into darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tornado of… Clothes?**

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Emmet jumped through the swirling portal outside Sensei's teashop. They took out their weapons and stood in a fighting stance, legs slightly bended, faces set on a grim expression. There was nothing. Not a single citizen in sight. A small wind blew a piece of newspaper around. It felt like an episode of the Walking Dead.

"Uhhh…where is the threat?" Jay stood up out of fighting stance. "Where is everybody anyways?" He was secretly hoping for hot girls to look at him while he fought.

Kai shrugged and stood up out of fighting stance too. "Perhaps…"

Suddenly there was a very evil laugh coming from above. Kai and Jay quickly resumed to fighting stance and the ninjas looked around to where the evil laugh came from. Morro was in the center of the city in a crazy huge swirling tornado of…clothes? He was flying slightly, well apart from the fact he's a ghost. He was trying out the different clothes he blew away from the citizens, throwing the ones he disliked down. All ninjas tried to ignore the fact of his underwear that shone brightly under the sun.

"Morro!" Cole called pointing his…lego hands at Morro. "How dare you stl th clths wy…"

"What?" Morro called out, straining to hear against the wind.

"How dare you stl th clwyth wyas…"

"What? I can't hear you! The wind s twe btherb!"

"I said, how dare u steith ctoshe ways!"

"What! How dare you stuedf colfut ways?!"

"Ugrh, I was saying…difod odifha duhf uf!"

"What? i coan rasoufhd idofh!"

"Ugh! Forget about it!" Cole whipped out his weapon. As on cue, the other ninjas whipped out their weapons in unison. For once, they looked like the infamous scene of the Avengers, prepared for battle except the fact that they're ninjas and they're made out of legos and they're obviously not Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, RDJ, Jeremy Renners, Scarlett Johanson, or Mark Ruffalo.

"Waaaiiit!" Emmet yelled, "How in the world r u going to get up there? FYI he is tat high and u guys r tat lo, like OMG YOLO semicolon zero,"

"Uh, wait a sec, why are you talking in anagrams?" Jay asked.

"What in the world are anagrams?"

"Ana-whatever I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"O, kk then, gtg, lol. Btw my undies r pink cuz evrythngs' osm. semicolon parenthesis capital x d!"

"Wa-wait what!"

But Emmet was already far gone. To where? Our heroes have no idea as they watched Emmet raced around disappear. All ninjas blinked at him for a whole second.

"Ok, now we're playing real!" Kai yelled, crouching into a stance.

"But Emmet is right, how are we going to get up there?" said Zane, who has been silent for so long spoke up.

"Uhh, hello Zane we were trying to find out!" Jay exclaimed.

"Perhaps …um perhaps, we can build a spaceship?" Zane offered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we are not master build-" Jay was about to say until someone, interrupted him.

"Did someone say, spaceship?"

 **EZ: Me! Me! Me! I know who!**

 **Jay: Who!?**

 **EZ: And it's… JOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dun dun dun spaceships boom boom bang bang fly fly twirly twirl**

"Did someone say, spaceship?"

"Holy she-cows you nearly freaked the life out of me." Jay yelled and jumped back.

Benny stared sadly at Jay and looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I…I…I am so sorry… I didn't mean to. I didn't want to…" Benny burst tears as round lego blocks flowed freely from the tiny eyes of his.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Benny, I was just kidding okay? It was just an expression." Jay stammered. "It's… it's okay you can build as much spaceships as you want for us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I-I can build a spaceship?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh for Ninjago's sake, yes Benny! Yes yes yes yes…"Jay threw up his hands and started mumbling about annoying space undies.

"I…I…I…." Benny stammered, unable to control his excitement, "I…I…I…I…I….I….I…I..I…I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I..I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I…"

The ninjas stared as Benny said the word 'I' over and over again.

"I…I.I..I…I..I.I.I.I.I.I.I..I.I.I.I..I.I.I..I.I.I..I.I.I..I.I.I.I.I.I…."

"Are you done now?" Cole asked.

Benny stopped then stared at the ninjas. Then, he exploded.

"SPACESHIIIIIPPP! SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIP"

In seconds, there were 5 elegant spaceships in front of the ninjas, their plastic shells glimmering under the lego sun. Everything was perfect, apart from every single spaceship being blue.

"Whats wif the blue!" Kai yelled waving his arms around. "Blue! I hate blue! Who likes blue anyway?"

"Um…me?" Benny raised up his hands. "Sorry teehee?"

"I LOVE BLUE! YAY HA TAKE THAT KAI! BLUE IS THE LUCKY COLOR FOR TO-DAAAAY!" Jay yelled pointing at Kai.

"NOOOOOOOOO, NOT BLUE! ANYTHING BUT BLUE!" Kai wailed.

"Come on team! We gotta go fight Morro!" Cole commanded, "Ninjaaaaaago!"

All four ninjas jumped into their spaceships, lego hands ready to fight Morro and get the clothes back.

"Hey wait, who's riding the 5th one?" Zane asked.

"Me! I will be accompanying you guys to fight Morro! Isn't that great!" Benny squealed happily.

"Uh…okay, I guess," Kai shrugged, closing his glass-cap above. What more could it hurt?

"Hey, wait for me!" Emmet shouted, breathing rather heavily as if he had been chased by another green ghost bent on destroying him. "Hey, can I join you?" He asked Benny.

"Sure!" Benny grinned.

Emmet hopped into the cockpit and stared at Benny. "Hi" he said.

"Hi," replied Benny.

"Uh…okay…then, lets go!" Kai said awkwardly. "Ninjaaaaaaaaaa-go!"

 **Bye. Just to tell you all awesome awesome readers. Because of your support, I am currently going back and reediting all my stories. Rating may go up though due to crude humor. But that's ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Guess who comes in?**

The ninjas took off into the blue sky, the dark blue color of their spaceships gleaming in the sun, as if they were brand-new, which they are. Everybody was happy and confident, of course except of Kai who would rather prefer red.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of black in their line of blue, catching every ninja's attention.

"Whoa, what was that?" Cole asked.

"It is another spaceship," Zane reported, "Although I can't quite find who is controlling it. There is something on the ship that is blocking my scanner."

"It might be one of Morro's men!" Kai said, "We have to watch out."

 _2 seconds later_

Whoosh.

"Whoa, it came again!" Cole yelled, "Who in the Lego World-"

Suddenly the ship cut into the middle of their diamond pattern and the pilot became clearer and clearer.

"I'm Batman." the cloaked figure said darkly. How in the world do you even say something darkly I have no idea but you guys all know Batman's voice riiiiiiight?

"Sorry but who is-" Cole began.

"OH MY COWS! It's Batman! I haven't seen you for years and I'm a big big big fan of you! Where have you been?" Jay screamed opening his cockpit and waving his hands around.

"I was in my batcave looking at my batmobile wondering what other bat-stuff I should make." Batman replied darkly.

"You should make a batcuum cleaner!"

"I already made that."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I heard someone called for bat-help." Batman said.

"Nobody called for bat-help Batman."

"Whatever, anyway the city is in danger and you guys look like you need my help."

"Well, we were doing pretty well before you came…" Kai began.

"Oh my cows, of course you can join us!" Jay cried shooting Kai 'the look'.

Batman frowned darkly. "Okay then, we should attack on all sides, spread out and surround that weird green dude-"

"It's Morro,"

"Okay whatever, anyway, we need to surround Morro."

"Then what?" Zane inquired, "The wind force is too strong and have a 62 percent chance of pulling us with it."

Batman frowned darkly again, "Then we shall link our spaceships together using my bat-link." He held up a black rope. "After that, we attack."

"How? We're going to harm Llyold if we do so!" Kai butted in angrily, "He's still my friend you know!"

"He's a friend to all of us," Cole interjected, "But we still need to take him out. Batman, any ideas about how to knock him out?"

Batman frowned darkly for the third time, "I'll use my bat-jector that can make him fall asleep. That should do."

"Ok then but I was just wondering how are we able to say so much when driving to the tornado only takes 10 seconds?" Jay asked.

Everybody shrugged at each other then nodded in argument then stared forward. And screamed.

 **Hey guys, Izzy is not here. I'm like away...no I'm not...I'm like, blown away by the last baguette storm. Hit pretty hard you know, like, my house is half destroyed by sesame seeds.**

 **Please review! Everytime when I get a review I'm like: OOOOOOOH MY GOSH I GOT A REVIEW! Drops computer in happiness than jumps into my mind palace and scream at Sherlock. Guess what happened to-day?**


	5. Chapter 5

You might've wondered, what in the world just happened in the previous chapter.

The answer is, everything.

So let me tell you, after Bene, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Batman, and Emmet crashed into an ad, they now have permanent propagandas.

Yes, I know right! Its Hitler all over again. Sorry only people with my type of minds will understand. Well, who am I? I'm the narrator. Well, not really. I'm actually Vitruvius' ghost.

WOOOOOOOOOOOO GHOOOSTLY…..

Now back to the story.

—

"Whoa, what was that!" Emmet shouted from behind.

"I think we just crashed into an ad." Jay replied.

"You think?" asked Cole, dripping with sarcasm.

Kai looked back. "Yep, it's an ad," he said.

Jay shrugged. "Uh, guys," Zane said, pointing to his review mirror. As the ninjas looked at their own review mirror, they found out that the tornado of clothes have gotten bigger than ever.

"How are we able to stop him?" He asked.

"Uh…" said Cole, "uh…let's see….um…Batman, are you sure your batjector can get him with all the wind?"

"I think so," said Batman darkly.

"You THINK so?!" screamed Cole.

Batman stared at him. "Yes," he said.

"Well, why not we try it first?" Said Zane.

The team agreed. And in seconds, they were off again, back towards the whirling tornado of…clothes.

 _1 minute later_

"Okay Batman, this is all on you now," said Cole.

"GO BATMAN!" Yelled Jay.

"I believe you can do it, for the team!" said Kai.

"Remember to aim well," said Zane.

"For Bricksburg!" Cheered Emmet.

Benny just sat there and stared with a smile frozen on his face.

"Uh…" said Batman darkly as he stared at Benny staring at him. Finally, he ignored Benny's frozen face and hoisted up the batjector.

"Okay, I'm going to shoot," he announced.

"GO BATMAN!" "I believe you can do it," yelled the ninjas.

Batman aimed the gun at the green clad figure in the middle of the tornado and took a very deep breath. His lego hand rested lightly on the trigger, ready to squeeze it any second. He shifted his feet slightly, trying to get a good aim.

3…

2…

1!

Batman squeezed the trigger, sending out a bat-snapped injector, shooting towards Morro. The ninjas watched on with anticipation, holding their breaths.

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind. The batjector was blown away; carelessly like a piece of paper.

The team stared awkwardly at the falling batjector. It fell down and landed on the ground with a plunk.

"Well…" began Jay, "that…didn't go well did it?"

"It indeed did not," agreed Batman.

"Now what?"

"We shoot another one!" 

Batman fired another one. It also landed with the same faith as the first one. There was silence.

"Dangit…" said Batman darkly for the fifth time.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Thanks for the reviews, yay I love you** _ **LabRatFlutieKat**_ **you are awesome! Haven't updated for a long time…sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap-turd, seeeiiiiix: THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!**

"Whelp, that's it, I'm leaving," without further ado, Batman closed his cockpit, prepared to fly away. "By the way… check out my new movie the Lego **Batman** Movie coming soon in February 10!" Batman winked at Jay. Jay fainted in his seat. "You should totally go watch it. Starring the famously handsome and rich playboy, Bruce Wayne! That's the only person starring in it, there is no. Other. Character. That is taking the fame. Only Bruce Wayne. No adopted kid named Robin, you hear! No kid named Robin. See you at the theaters." Batman flew off.

Kai sat awkwardly in his seat before saying, "Isn't that just… weird,"

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, BATMAN'S CREATING A NEW MOVIE ALL ABOUT HIM, OH MY GOSH OH MY-" He barely had time to finis his sentence before Cole threw a cake in his face.

"Jay, stop fangirling,"

"I am not fangirling!" Jay retorted indignantly while trying to wipe off the cake in the best sexiest style he could manage, in case a girl below is looking.

"GUYS!" It was Kai who finally felt like everybody need to get it together. The bat-link was already starting to wane and the tornado was seemingly getting larger every second. "GUYS!"

Nobody heard him sadly. The bat-link broke. And then all chaos broke lose.

Zane was struggling to control his plane because he knows there's still a 38 percent chance his plane will not get sucked in while Jay on the other way was freaking out and try to scream in the most attractive way without other people thinking he's a psychopath.

Cole was whispering to his cakes (?), who knows how he brought them up here and Kai was casually letting out a string of bad words, mostly aimed towards his brainless teammates who decided to fangirl in the middle of a tornado.

Now Morro was floating in the middle of the tornado and he had no idea what was going on, number one it was very windy, number two it was so windy he could not hear or see a thing, and number three oh(!) what a cool looking piece of shiny blue clothing!

Before Morro, or Zane, knew what was going on, Morro put on the giant spaceship and found himself in the cockpit along with Zane.

"Zane! What are you doing in my shirt!" Morro spitted in the robot's face.

Zane wiped his face briefly before arguing, "You're in my ship!" With his robotic fast reflexes, he wasted no time as he punched Morro's face then kicked straight between his legs, inflicting the most painful yell of all times.

"I'm sorry friend," Zane said sadly, "but I had to do this,"

The pain was so unbearable for Morro he decided to leave Llyold's body to escape the torturous agony. Llyold dropped to Zane's arms, passed out.

The battle is finished. They have won. Well, some.

While Emmet started playing the song, Everything's awesome, all five spaceships begin to plunge down because the tornado disappeared. The screaming of the ninjas could've created a legendary concert, if Sensei recorded it.

But Sensei didn't and now they're all going to die. When suddenly…

An enormous black trampoline appeared below them, with the words, _BATRAMPOLINE,_ on them. (hasstage best bat pun ever)

As soon as the spaceships landed… they bounced back up again. And this ordeal was repeated 37 times before Zane decided to freeze the trampoline to break their fall.

—

"Congratulations!" Sensei applauded while smashing his video camera into bits. Oh, so he was recording then. "You saved Bricksburg today!"

"YAAAY!" Benny chimed in. "I love you guys soooo much!" He hugged each one of them till Cole thought he was going to die today.

"Well done, ninjas," Sensei nodded in affirmative. "Let's say we go back for a nice big hot cup of tea, shall we?"

"But your tea tastes so bad!" Jay whined.

Sensei glared at him before saying, "Fine, big hot cup of tea it is!"

"Your tea cups are insufferably small," Cole motioned with his hands.

"Ok, hot cup of tea!" Sensei threw his hands up, clearly helpless now.

"I'm sorry Sensei, however your tea is cold," Zane put in. Sensei sighed before saying, "Cup of tea then?"

"Sometimes, I don't even _think_ it's tea," Kai made a face. Sensei scowled.

"Cup,"

 **Only Zane said, sorry Sensei. Kai you ungrateful bastrad…**

 **End of the story! Whew, finally, I was actually considering to put this into two chapters but oh well, here you go.**

 **Reviews are greatly welcomed! Who else is excited for the Lego Batman movie starring the one and only Bruce Wayne. I am so if you're not too bad I am and nobody's going to destroy that for me.**


End file.
